The present invention is based on an eccentric transmission with an imbalance compensation element.
The prior art already includes proposals to equip a hand-held power tool with an eccentric transmission that is provided to convert a revolving rotary motion of an armature shaft into an oscillating rotary motion of a drive shaft in order to drive an insert tool of the hand-held power tool to oscillate. Known eccentric transmissions have disk-shaped imbalance compensation elements that are slid or press-fitted onto the drive shaft.